1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing notification when a cell phone is receiving a phone call. In particular the present invention relates to remote notification from a fixed notification device to notify a cell phone user when the cell phone is ringing even if the cell phone is out of range or otherwise turned off.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of cell phones has revolutionized telephone service. It is now possible to receive a telephone call wirelessly almost anywhere in the United States and most foreign countries. One particular problem exists with cell phones however. Notification of an incoming call is by a notification device within the cell phone such as a ringer or in some cases vibration devices but, because there is only a single cell phone with a particular phone number it is easy to be in a building such as a house and the phone be someplace out of hearing range. In addition, many buildings have poor cell phone reception and even if the phone is close to the user, the phone may not get proper reception unless it is situated, for example, at an inside periphery of a building where there is a usable cell phone signal.
This problem is exacerbated in households and offices with multiple cell phones. The ability to be informed when a cell phone is ringing in such a situation has been a severe limitation in the use of cell phones. Some remote devices have been suggested or introduced but they essentially rely on a signal from the cell phone itself. They are, of course, useless in the condition where there is no signal to the phone or the phone is off.
In US patent application 2005/0266891 published Dec. 1, 2005 to Mullen there is described a remote notification for use of a cellular phone. In the disclosure it is taught that a sensing device is provided on the cellular phone that communicates/routes an alert to a remote notification device. It is designed primarily to notify a woman who has her cell phone in her purse and is primarily a short range transmitter.